


[Podfic] Letters, Redux

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story.</p><p>
  <i>While he's dead, Sherlock writes John more letters.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Letters, Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters, Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618913) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Letters, Redux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618913) (Letters 3)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** While he's dead, Sherlock writes John more letters.  
**Length:** 13:13  
**Music credit:** The Weepies - World Spins Madly On  
**Cover Art:** by themusecalliope  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LettersRedux.zip) | [Unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LettersRedux.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/LettersReduxPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to analise010 for betaing and to earlgreytea68 for permission and an awesome story. Also, as always, thanks to Paraka for hosting. Image credit: [sergeyp / 123RF Stock Photo](http://www.123rf.com/photo_303019_winter-scene.html)

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
